Rising Storm
by IronDracoKnight
Summary: Slushie the Dewott has just transferred to a new school for exceptional fighters, and her new life begins with school, new friends, and a big adventure to save the world!


Rising Storm Chapter I

"Today we have a special program for all our aspiring battlers out there! RPSBCTV presents: Top Ten Strongest Pokemon On PokEarth! For this list, we have gathered data from across the planet on the fiercest and most powerful fighters around! If I saw any of these 'mons in public, well, I would probably fight them just to get my ass handed to me! I'm your host, Killer KeemSkarmory, and let's get riiight into the list!"

A young Dewott opened her eyes groggily. This is our protagonist, a turquoise bipedal weasel with dark brown eyes and a short temper. Her name -  
Slushie.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhh" Slushie groaned sluggishly. She overslept, from staying up late the night before. Doing what? Worrying about the dreaded hellhole called school. Slushie transferred to a new school over the summer, from Blastoise High, an all Water-Type school, to Abra K. A. Kazam High School. It's the best battle-oriented high school in Sinnoh, and Slushie, being a very exceptional combat enthusiast and participant, was accepted into the advanced program and put into the 10th grade class for her outstanding grades in school.  
 _School isn't that hard, just a lot of writing. Just write down what they said to write down. If you bother to remember any of it.  
_ **Yeah, it isn't like you have a PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY or anything.  
** _Who said that?!  
_ **Your cooooonnnsciennnce.  
** _Oooookaayyy…  
_ …  
Slushie jumped up from her couch in the small 2-bedroom hut. She lived with her uncle, a Samurott, in Sinnoh. She had to move in with him, because nobody is going to travel from Unova to Sinnoh everyday just to go to school. Her parents were reluctant at first at the idea of her living away from them, but her uncle assured them that he was fit to take care of her. Slushie thought she was blessed to have such a badass uncle, as he was a legendary fighter, and she could always use a pointer or two.  
She checked the clock on the stove-  
7:17. School starts at 7:30. Slushie had overslept by almost an hour.  
"CRAAAAAAP."  
"Watch your language, young lady!"  
"In Arceus' name, why didn't you wake me up, Uncle Sam? And on the first day of school, too!"  
"Not my job."  
 **Nor is it mine.**  
"UGGHHH" Slushie groaned.  
She sped around the hut, cleaning herself and eating nuked Magikarp sticks. The TV blared all the while.  
"And in number 9, Daglo Selva Rosa! This Gyarados is rumored to be directly descended from the first Mega-Gyarados! Don't let him get angry! I enjoy my home and life! They say his tail alone can rip apart a building! Jeez…" The footage cut to a golden colored Gyarados tearing apart a city with Dragon Tails and Hyper Beams.  
Slushie checked the time.  
7:23  
She finished eating and cleaning and dashed out the front door.  
"Bye Uncle Sam!"  
"Have a good day!" Sam replied, and pulled a… magazine from under the couch.  
"I never get time to myself. Now I can browse boats all I want!"

 **A/N: Yo yo yo it's your boy DracoKnight with the break in the story. How's it going? Life good? I hope you're having a good day. Enjoying the story? Hope you are! Alright, you may continue.  
**

Slushie blazed down the sidewalk at sonic speeds. She was, in fact, a blue blur. Too bad this blue blur wasn't fast enough to make the 15-minute walk into a 7 minute dash. She ended up being 3 minutes late, even going full speed. Slushie sprinted into the front office and up to the front desk. A Blissey, who emitted an aura of depression, sat behind it, clicking away on a new computer. Her name tag read "Ms. Belsey" , and she looked up as Slushie approached,

"It's the first day of school, and you're late. How?" The secretary inquired rhetorically, her voice betraying how she really felt. Our heroine didn't catch her drift, however.

"Well, I, uh-"

"No, no, I _DON'T_ care about your life. Now, I never do this, but what's your name?" The Blissey interrupted.

"Selena Slushet Seidon. But everyone calls me Slushie." Slushie answered worriedly.

Ms. Belsey whipped up a pass from her desk, quickly wrote down Slushie's full name, date, and why she was late. She then went back to her computer and did some typing and clicking, and finally looked back and gave her the pass,

"You have Gym and Physical Education for first period," The bleak Blissey said with a monotone. "Just know, you're the first student I've ever written a pass for. I'm feeling generous today. Go down the left hallway, it's the door all the way at the end. Have a nice day." She finished.  
Slushie muttered "thank you" and dashed through the hallway while looking at her pass, wondering how the Blissey knew she had overslept.

 **Maybe just a little bit of… divine insight.**

 **A/N: B-B-B-Breaks in the story, yuh, yuh, yeah! That's all.**

As Slushie dashed down the hall, she came upon a possessed water cooler. It was casually gliding down the hall, not even paying attention to her. Curious, she kicked it lightly, not knowing how aggressive it would be.  
"HEY! WHO THE HELL KICKED ME?!" The cooler screamed in a deep voice, then plopped down on the floor. A Pichu, about half the size of a normal one, jumped on top of it and glared at Slushie.

"Wanna explain what the hell you're doing? OR will I have to beat the words out?"

Slushie couldn't answer, her eyes fixated on him. He was so tiny!

"Ohmigosh, you… are… so… TINY!"

 **That was kinda repetitive, don't ya think, hun?**

The Pichu fumed, and his fur crackled with electricity.

" _What was that_?" he mumbled, barely suppressing his rage.

Slushie noticed his anger, and her mistake, and immediately corrected it.

"I said… you… areeee… so…. CUTE!"

The Pichu quickly calmed down, and jumped off the cooler.

"Sorry."

He picked the cooler back up, and walked off on his way.

 _That was weird._

 **Isn't he a … darling.**

Slushie continued down the hall, and up to the polished wooden gym door. She opened the door, preparing herself for whatever torment should come her way.

A/N: Das all 4 now.


End file.
